Torn Apart
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Madison and Kim are not paying attention in class, so Sunny comes up with an idea to try and keep then engaged. Will it work? Read and find out. Eventual implied Kim x Philly Phil.
1. Chapter 1

Torn Apart

"So, using a woodwind instrument in this song would…" Sunny lectured before being interrupted by hearing giggling from the back of the class. Sitting in the spot the giggling came from was where Madison and Kim were sitting. Sunny looked at them for a couple of seconds before going back to the blackboard.

"…like I was saying, a woodwind instur…" Sunny continued before hearing some more giggling coming from Madison and Kim. Sunny looked at them for a few more seconds before slowly turning his head back to the blackboard.

"A woodwind instrument in this song would make it sound like…" Sunny spoke quickly before hearing more giggling. Sunny put the chalk down, and went to where Madison and Kim were sitting. Not knowing Sunny was coming near them, Madison whispered something into Kim's ear, causing Kim to giggle.

"Kim, Madison, is there something you want to tell the class?" Sunny asked, arms crossed with an equally crossed look on his face.

"No, Sunny, me and Kim were just telling each other about this story we heard online," Madison explained, with her usual giant smile.

"Yeah, it's a real funny story about…" Kim continued before Sunny banged his conductor stick on Kim's stand.

"Ya'll need to pay attention to this. What I'm teaching you is important," Sunny explained before going face to face with both of them. "Ya'll understand?" Sunny asked. Kim and Madison nodded, and picked their instruments up. Sunny went back to the blackboard, before continuing on with his lecture.

While Sunny was talking, Madison and Kim began to get bored. Looking at each other, and then looking around the class, they began to get even more bored. Kim then got the preverbal light bulb above her head, and grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack. Kim then wrote something on it, and gave it to Madison. Madison read it, and resisted the urge to giggle. Madison then wrote on it, and handed it back to Kim, who also smiled at it. They continued for the next several minutes before Sunny called Kim's name.

"AH! Uhh…yes?" Kim asked, hoping Sunny didn't see that she and Madison weren't paying attention.

"I asked you who made the song 'Erlkonig'?" Sunny asked. Kim thought about it for a couple of seconds before coming up with an answer.

"Uhh…Mozart?" Kim said, knowing that she got it wrong.

"The correct answer is Frank Schubert. Maybe if you and Madison weren't trading notes, you'd be able to pay attention," Sunny said with a smirk on his face, as he took the paper Kim and Madison had been writing on with him.

However, when he turned back around to resume the lesson, he heard typing, and turned around to see Kim and Madison texting each other on their phones. Sunny then turned back around, and took their phones away as well.

"OK, really? Kim, Madison, you two need to stop getting distracted with each other," Sunny scolded them, with Kam snickering in the background.

"First off; shut up, Kam. And second, me and Madison are best friends. It's only natural that we have a lot to talk about," Kim explained, wrapping an arm around Madison.

"Yeah, and we always have something interesting to talk about, like what we thought of the movie we saw yesterday, whether Johnny Gargano is going to win his steel cage match with Tomasso Ciampa at the next Takeover special, or Kim's crush on…" Madison further explained before Kim elbowed her in the gut. But, it was a little too late.

"Ooooh, Kim's got a crush on someone, huh?" Kam asked mockingly.

"Tell us who it is, Kim!" Tamika yelled out, paying attention only when she heard Kim had a crush on someone.

"Yeah, this sounds most interesting," Eddie agreed, also curious.

Kim blushed from all the attention she was receiving and glared a little at Madison.

"Thanks a lot, Madison," Kim mumbled angrily, before Sunny made his presence known again.

"Now ya'll, this isn't about who Kim had a crush on, it's about Kim and Madison not paying attention. So, I'm making a new rule; starting tomorrow, Kim and Madison have to sit in different sides of the room," Sunny declared.

"WHAT!?" Kim and Madison asked/shrieked, with a flurry of emotions which included anger, surprise, and worry laced in their voices.

"Relax ya'll, this'll only last a week, and it'll show you two that you don't have to talk to each other every waking moment," Sunny explained before Madison and Kim latched onto his clothing.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, SUNNY!" Madison screamed out with tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, we'll be good from now on!" Kim echoed, but Sunny stood his ground.

"Sorry, ya'll. I've made up my mind. See ya'll tomorrow," Sunny said, shaking Kim and Madison off of his clothes. The bell rang, and Sunny grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. Everyone else left, leaving Kim and Madison looking at each other with worried expressions on their faces before Kim realized something.

"HEY! Sunny, you still have our phones," Kim yelled out as she and Madison ran after Sunny.

 **Sweet! 2** **nd** **Class of 3000 fanfiction written. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Torn Apart (Chapter 2)

Madison and Kim entered school reluctantly. Sunny was planning on keeping their phones until his experiment was over.

"This is awful, Kim. If we're separated, who will I talk to when I get bored listening to Sunny!?" Madison yelled out. Kim put her arm around Madison's neck, and started petting her head.

"Madison, relax. I bet he was just messing with us, and when he comes to class, he'll give us out phones back, and say that this whole separating us thing was just a giant joke," Kim said with confidence growing in her voice as she spoke. 'Yeah, that has to be it,' Kim thought to herself, trying even harder to convince herself that it was true. Madison's smile started to come back on her face.

"You really think so, Kim?" Madison said, with hope in her voice and in her eyes. Kim nodded as she opened the door to the music room.

"I know so, Madison. Sunny's cool, and he'd never do something like that. It's just so…uncool," Kim explained as they were walking to their seats. When they sat down, Kim and Madison faced each other to get their usual morning routine started.

"So, did you see the new episode of Rowdy Racers last night?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome wasn't it? I couldn't believe that Jamie Z was able to win the big race," Kim replied, having kept her excitement on this topic since last night.

"Oh, and when Psycho came and…hey Kim, are you getting smaller?" Madison asked. It turns out it was Sunny pulling Madison's chair to the other side of the room.

"Sunny! What're you doing?" Kim asked, trying to go after Madison. She didn't get far though as Sunny stopped her.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm keeping you two apart for a week to teach you that you can survive without each other for an hour," Sunny explained. Kim looked at him with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"You mean you weren't kidding about that?" Kim asked, still holding on to a sliver of hope that this was a practical joke on Sunny's part.

"No, I wasn't. Now, get ready. We'll be starting class in a few seconds," Sunny answered before putting Madison next to Lil'D.

"Come on Sunny, this is so uncool!" Kim argued, while getting her xylophone out.

"Well, losing focus in class is even more uncool. Now, sit down, class is about to start," Sunny retorted.

"What do you mean? The bell…" Kim started to argue, but the bell rang over her. Sunny smirked at her before pointing to her seat. Kim rolled her eyes, and sat down, looking longingly at Madison.

 **Sorry this was so short, but I decided to put the days of Kim and Madison being separated into separate chapters. But, nevertheless, I hope you're enjoying this story.**


End file.
